


Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Christmas story)

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Little Ben [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Der achtjährige Ben verbringt Weihnachten bei seinen Großeltern und sein einziger Wunsch ist, dass sein Vater nach Hause kommt. Naja...und Schlittschuhe.





	Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Christmas story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinadolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadolphin/gifts).



> Ben drängte mich, diese Geschichte zu beenden. Es ist Heiligabend, 1:00 und ich bin endlich fertig geworden. Er sagte, es ist wichtig, dass man die Gefühle eines Kindes respektiert, nicht nur zu Weihnachten und er hat recht. Wie immer. "Siehst du! Sag ich doch!", sagt er dann so von oben herab, mit diesem überheblichen Ton. Er kann ganz schön arrogant sein...manchmal, wenn er weiß, er hat recht.  
> Also schickte ich ihn ins Bett, mit der Drohung, keine Weihnachtsgeschenke zu bekommen, wenn er sich widersetzt und beendete die Geschichte. Pünktlich zu Heiligabend, wie er es wollte. Der Klugscheißer!  
> Nun schläft er. So viel zum Thema "nicht müde"!  
> Und er schnarcht leise. Wusstet ihr, dass der perfekte Benton Fraser schnarcht? Ich auch nicht. Nun, ich habe immer gewusst, EIN Makel muss auch er haben. ;)
> 
> Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner Freundin Tina, die immer für mich da ist und bei der ich mich jederzeit "ausheulen" kann. Danke für deine Freundschaft und deine Geduld. Und all die Dinge, die du für mich schon getan hast.  
> Merry Christmas, my dear friend!
> 
> Und allen meinen treuen Lesern und Fans (auch wenn es nicht viele sind) ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest!
> 
> Für all die anderen, die sich hierher verirren natürlich auch Frohe Weihnachten!

Ben hasste Weihnachten.  
Nun, er hasste es nicht, er mochte es nur nicht besonders.  
Nicht mehr.  
Als seine Mutter noch lebte, war Weihnachten immer etwas Besonderes. Aber nun war sie seit zwei Jahren tot und das letzte Weihnachtsfest war grauenvoll gewesen. Zumindest war es traurig. Seine Großeltern, bei denen er jetzt lebte, versuchten es so schön wie möglich zu gestalten, aber er empfand es als trostlos. Er schämte sich für solche Gedanken, das hatten seine Großeltern nicht verdient. Er konnte froh sein, dass sie ihn aufgenommen hatten. Natürlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er mit seinem Vater in ihrer Hütte leben würde, aber er verstand auch, dass sein Vater arbeiten musste und sich nicht um einen fast Neunjährigen kümmern konnte.  
Seine Großeltern waren einfache Leute und sehr sparsam. Das störte Ben nicht weiter, denn auch seine Eltern waren nicht gerade reich gewesen. Der Sold, den sein Vater bekam, war nicht viel und das Meiste schickte er an die Großeltern, damit sie Ben versorgen konnten. Geld bedeutete ihm nichts, aber wenn sein Vater zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommen würde, das wäre schön. Letztes Jahr wünschte er sich nur, dass sein Dad heim kam und Weihnachten mit ihm verbrachte, aber sein Wunsch ging nicht in Erfüllung.  
Natürlich nicht.  
Großmutter Fraser sagte immer: "Erwarte nichts, dann kannst du auch nicht enttäuscht werden und wenn du etwas willst, verdiene es dir."  
Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er sich die Liebe seines Vaters verdienen sollte.  
Als seine Mum noch lebte, hatte er sich immer auf Weihnachten gefreut, hieß es doch, dass Dad heim kam, sie gemeinsam einen Baum aus dem Wald holten und schmückten. Mit selbstgebasteltem Schmuck. Und dann buken sie Plätzchen und sangen Weihnachtslieder. Dad brummte wie ein Bär und traf keinen Ton, während Ben und seine Mum glockenklare Stimmen hatten. Sie lachten jedesmal und Dad tat beleidigt, aber Ben wusste, dass er es nicht war. Es gab nicht viele Geschenke, aber Ben war glücklich. Sein Dad brachte ihm immer eine Kleinigkeit mit und seine Mum nähte ihm neue Kleidung. Außerdem bekam er immer ein neues Buch. Er liebte Bücher und am Weihnachtsabend las er seinen Eltern vor dem Kamin aus dem neuen Buch vor.

Doch nun freute er sich so gar nicht auf Weihnachten.

Es war der letzte Schultag und seine Schulkameraden erzählten freudig, wie sie Weihnachten verbringen und welche Geschenke sie bekommen würden. Ben machte sich ganz klein und hoffte, sie würden ihn nicht bemerken, aber in der Pause fragten sie ihn: "Na, Fraser? Was bringt dir dein Superdad denn für tolle Geschenke von seinen Reisen mit?" Ben tat gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die anderen ärgerten ihn weiter, aber er blieb ruhig und sagte nur: "Wenn ich das schon vorher wüsste, wäre es doch keine Überraschung."  
Seine Schulkameraden mochten ihn nicht besonders, weil er gern lernte und viel las. Dafür mochten ihn die Lehrer aber umso mehr. Deshalb ärgerten und hänselten ihn die anderen Kinder. Und so war er froh, als sie in die Weihnachtsferien entlassen wurden.

Er nahm seine Schultasche und trottete nach Hause. Die anderen Kinder überholten ihn lachend und bewarfen ihn mit Schneebällen. Dann warfen sie ihn in den Schnee, wobei seine alte, oft genähte Schultasche kaputt ging und seine Bücher und Hefte in den Schnee fielen.  
Lachend rannten die anderen davon und er blieb einsam und nass vom Schnee zurück. Seufzend sammelte er seine Bücher auf und versuchte sie mit seinem sauberen, weißen Taschentuch, das seine Großmutter ihm immer mitgab, zu trocknen. Irgendwie stopfte er seine nassen Bücher und Hefte in die kaputte Schultasche, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und schlurfte mit gesenktem Kopf nach Hause.  
Nein, er wollte nicht weinen!

Zu Hause angekommen, nahm die Großmutter ihn in Empfang und schimpfte: "Wo kommst du jetzt erst her, Benton? Und warum bist du ganz nass? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst auf deine Sachen achten? Was ist mit deiner Schultasche?" Sie nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und wieder fielen die Hefte und Bücher heraus. "Oh, Benton Fraser!"; seufzte die Großmutter. "Entschuldige."; murmelte Ben mit gesenktem Kopf und sammelte die Schulsachen auf. "Ja, ja, ja...", brummelte die Großmutter. "Dauernd stellst du irgendwelchen Unsinn an. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dir ständig neue Sachen zu kaufen. Du musst wirklich sorgfältiger mit dem umgehen, was du hast." "Tut mir leid, Großmutter.", sagte Ben leise. "Schon gut.", erwiderte die Großmutter kopfschüttelnd. "Geh und zieh dich um, damit du nicht zu allem Übel auch noch eine Erkältung bekommst."  
Beschämt schlurfte der Junge in seine Kammer.  
Es war kalt. Er musste Holz machen und den Ofen in der Kammer anheizen, aber zuerst musste er trockene Sachen anziehen, denn wenn er krank wurde, würde die Großmutter enttäuscht sein.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ben lag in seinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er sah durch die halb zugefrorene Fensterscheibe zu den funkelnden Sternen. 'Oh, Mum! Wie sehr ich dich vermisse...' Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schluckte. Nur nicht weinen! Großmutter sagte, weinen hilft nicht. Er musste stark sein. Leise stand er auf und zog sich an. Dann schlich er sich in den Flur. Die alte Uhr im Wohnzimmer zeigte ihm, dass es erst acht Uhr war, aber seine Großeltern waren schon im Bett. Sie standen immer sehr früh auf. Er nahm seinen Mantel, seine Mütze und Handschuhe und zog sich an. Dann nahm er die Stiefel und schlich auf die Veranda. Dort zog er die Stiefel an, so würde er nicht durchs Haus poltern und die Großeltern wecken. Er wusste, wenn Großmutter bemerkte, dass er sich hinaus geschlichen hatte, gab es Ärger, aber im Moment war es ihm egal. Er wollte den Sternen nahe sein, wollte in Gedanken mit seiner Mum reden und er hatte einen Wunschzettel geschrieben, den er in den Briefkasten stecken wollte. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht an den Weihnachtsmann, doch was konnte es schaden?

Auf dem ordentlich zusammengefalteten Brief stand:

Lieber Weihnachtsmann!

Kannst du bitte meinem Dad sagen, dass er nach Hause kommen möchte?  
Das wäre auch schon alles.

P.S. Eigentlich wollte ich dich noch fragen, ob du ein Paar Schlittschuhe übrig hast,  
sie müssten auch nicht neu sein, aber das ist nicht mehr nötig, weil ich jetzt wohl  
eine neue Schultasche brauche. Eine alte tut's auch, nur ganz sollte sie sein, meine  
ist nämlich heute kaputt gegangen.

Aber nur, wenn das möglich ist.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Dein Benton Fraser

Den Brief steckte er in den Briefkasten und hoffte, dass er vom Weihnachtsmann oder einem aus seinem Gefolge abgeholt würde. Dann ging er ein Stück den Weg entlang. Es war bitterkalt und sein Atem gefror in der Luft, aber er liebte die Kälte. Kalt war gut. Kalt betäubte die Seele und nahm den Schmerz. Er sah in den Himmel. Die Sterne funkelten und der hellste Stern blinkte ein paar mal. Der Junge lächelte und winkte dem Stern zu. "Hallo, Mum.", sagte er leise. "Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut da oben im Himmel. Mir geht es gerade nicht so gut. Meine Schultasche ist kaputt gegangen und Großmutter ist böse mit mir. Es war aber nicht meine Schuld, aber das kann ich ihr nicht erzählen. Nur dir kann ich es erzählen. Ich hab auch nicht viel Zeit, denn wenn Großmutter oder Großvater merken, dass ich mich aus dem Haus geschlichen habe, schimpfen sie wieder. Aber ich musste es tun, weil ich mit dir reden wollte. Ich hab dich lieb, Mum und ich vermisse dich. Wenn du den Weihnachtsmann siehst, frag ihn, ob er Dad nach Hause schicken kann, okay? Danke, Mum. Ich muss jetzt gehen."  
Dann lief er schnell zum Haus zurück und wunderte sich, dass seine Tränen auf den Wangen gefroren waren.  
Er zog sich aus, kuschelte sich in sein Bett und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben saß mit einem Buch am Küchentisch und las, als sein Großvater herein kam. "Was tust du da, Ben?", fragte er , "Es sind Ferien und du lernst?" Ben lächelte. "Ich lese nur, Großvater." "Gut, lesen bildet, aber hast du nicht Lust mit mir Eisfischen zu gehen? Das ist sicher besser als lesen." Der Junge strahlte. Er liebte es, etwas mit seinem Großvater zu unternehmen.  
Am See angekommen, schlitterte Ben über das Eis. Wenn er doch nur Schlittschuhe hätte. Dann könnte er Eishockey spielen. Seine Klassenkameraden spielten alle Hockey. Schon oft hatte er ihnen heimlich zugesehen und sich gewünscht, er könnte mitspielen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen ihn lassen würden, selbst wenn er Schlittschuhe hätte.  
"Komm, Ben!", rief der Großvater, "Ich zeige dir, wie man ein Loch ins Eis sägt." Ben schlitterte auf seinen Großvater zu, stolperte über eine Unebenheit im Eis und fiel der Länge nach hin. "Verdammt!", murmelte er und hörte den Großvater sagen: "Du sollst nicht fluchen, Benton!" Er rappelte sich auf und entschuldigte sich. "Mit Schlittschuhen wäre das nicht passiert.", maulte er und der Großvater lachte.

"Hier, nimm die Eisangel.", sagte der Großvater und Ben war stolz. "Nun musst du Geduld haben." Aber ein fast Neunjähriger hat nur begrenzt Geduld und so fing er bald an herumzuzappeln und der Großvater ermahnte ihn: "Sitz still, Ben, sonst beißt nie einer an." Aber Ben konnte nicht. Der Großvater erzählte ihm Geschichten, damit ihm nicht langweilig wurde.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich die Leine und Ben sprang auf. "Großvater! Da hat einer angebissen!", rief er. Großvater lachte. "Ruhig, Junge. Du musst ihm Raum geben." "A...aber..." Ben zerrte an der Leine. "Nicht, Ben. So geht er dir verloren." Der Großvater stellte sich hinter ihn und half ihm, die Leine zu halten. Der Fisch kämpfte, aber nach einer Weile konnten sie ihn heraus ziehen.  
Ben schwitzte und keuchte, aber er war stolz. Es war ein großer Fisch.  
"Lass uns nach Hause gehen.", sagte der Großvater, "Du schwitzt und das ist nicht gut in der Kälte. Es wäre sehr schade, wenn du zu Weihnachten krank wärst." Ben zuckte die Schultern. Vielleicht war das gar keine schlechte Idee? Aber was, wenn sein Dad nach Hause kam?  
Dann lieber nicht.

Großmutter lobte ihn, dass er so einen großen Fisch gefangen hatte und weil sie selten lobte, war er noch stolzer als vorher.  
"Den Fisch gönnen wir uns heute zum Abendessen.", sagte sie und begann, ihn auszunehmen.  
Ben nahm wieder sein Buch zur Hand und machte es sich an dem alten Holzofen gemütlich.  
Dann sah er in dem Buch etwas, das er nicht kannte.  
Eine Orange.  
"Großmutter, kennst du das?", fragte er und zeigte ihr das Bild. "Natürlich.", antwortete sie, "Das ist eine Orange. Eine Frucht, die nur in warmen Ländern wächst. In Spanien zum Beispiel." Ben sah seine Großmutter mit großen Augen an. "Hast du schon mal eine Orange gegessen, Großmutter?", fragte er neugierig. "Ja, du nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie schmecken die?" "Oh, sehr gut.", meinte sie, "Meistens sind sie sehr süß und sehr saftig. Manche sind etwas bitter. Du musst sie schälen, bevor du sie isst. Die Schalen kann man als Duftspender verwenden, sie sind sehr aromatisch. In den meisten Ländern gehören Orangen zu Weihnachten dazu."  
Ben dachte nach. "Kann ich eine haben, Großmutter?", fragte er verschämt. "Ich will auch extra Holz machen." Großmutter lachte."Du brauchst nicht extra arbeiten dafür, Benton. Allerdings sind Orangen hier schwer zu kriegen, aber wenn ich welche besorgen kann, bekommst du eine." "Danke!" Ben strahlte. Großmutter sagte immer, wenn er etwas möchte, muss er es sich verdienen und nun wollte sie versuchen, ihm eine Orange zu besorgen, ohne dass er dafür etwas tun sollte? Na gut, vielleicht als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Nun freute er sich ein wenig.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Heiligabend machten sich die Großeltern für die Christmesse fein. Ben trödelte ein wenig. Er mochte nicht gern zur Kirche gehen, es war langweilig für einen Achtjährigen. Er kannte ja bereits die Weihnachtsgeschichte. Großmutter hatte ihm oft aus der Bibel vorgelesen, aber da er ein braver Junge sein wollte, ging er eben mit. Nur was, wenn sein Dad nach Hause kam und niemand war da? Würde er dann wieder gehen? Oder würde er wissen, dass sie zur Messe gegangen waren?  
Natürlich würde er es wissen, immerhin war er ein Mountie! Doch um sicher zu gehen wollte Ben heimlich eine Notiz für seinen Dad hinterlassen.  
"Benton! Komm endlich und trödle nicht herum! Wenn wir zu spät kommen, sind die besten Plätze weg und wir müssen ganz hinten sitzen, wo man den Pfarrer kaum hört.", schalt die Großmutter. Nun, Ben wäre das nur recht. "Ich komme schon!", rief er zurück und kritzelte eilig auf ein Stück Papier:  
"Lieber Dad!  
Falls wir nicht da sind, findest du uns in der Kirche.  
Du kannst hier warten oder einfach nachkommen.  
.  
Gruß Benton Fraser"

Dann legte er den Zettel auf den Küchentisch und schlüpfte aus dem Haus. Nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren, sagte der Großvater plötzlich: "Oh je! Ich muss noch mal zurück, Martha. Ich habe meine Brille liegenlassen, aber ohne sie kann ich die Kirchenlieder nicht mitsingen, weil ich die kleine Schrift nicht lesen kann."  
Ben erschrak. Wenn Großvater zurück ging, würde er den Zettel für Ben's Dad finden und dann... "Lass mich sie holen, Großvater.", bot der Junge an, "Ich kann schneller laufen als du." Der Großvater lachte: "Ja, das stimmt wohl, Kind, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich sie hingelegt habe. Ich muss sie erst suchen. Geht schon vor, ich komme nach."

"Warum bist du so zappelig, Benton?", wollte die Großmutter wissen, als sie auf den Weg zur Kirche waren. Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. "Weiß nicht, Grandma. Ich bin aufgeregt, weil ich gleich im Kirchenchor singen muss." Das war nicht ganz geschwindelt, aber auch nur die halbe Wahrheit. Seit einem Jahr sang Ben nämlich im Kirchenchor. Das machte ihm Spaß, aber mit den anderen Kindern hatte er außerhalb des Chors keinen Kontakt. Niemand mochte ihn, aber das war ihm egal. Nun, es war ihm vielleicht nicht ganz egal, doch er nahm es hin. Gern hätte er einen Freund gehabt, doch wenn keiner ihn als Freund wollte, konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Er kam auch allein zurecht.  
"Oh, Benton.", stöhnte die Großmutter, "Da ist doch nichts dabei. Und du machst es doch nicht zum ersten Mal."  
Insgeheim aber hoffte Ben, dass der Großvater den Zettel nicht fand, doch das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Was würde er sagen? Würde er ihn schelten, weil er glaubte, nein, hoffte, dass sein Dad heim kam und seine Hoffnung doch wieder enttäuscht werden würde? Oder wusste der Großvater mehr? 

George Fraser ging in die Küche und suchte im Küchenschrank nach seiner Lesebrille. Er war überzeugt davon, dass er sie dort hineingelegt hatte, als er Martha beim Tischdecken geholfen hatte. Tatsächlich, da war sie. Um sicherzustellen, dass es auch wirklich seine Brille war, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm gehörte, setzte er sie auf. Dann sah er den Zettel auf dem Tisch und wunderte sich, was das für eine Nachricht war. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und las ihn.  
Seine Augen blickten traurig auf das Stück Papier. Sein Ben wollte seinen Dad zu Weihnachten zu Hause haben. Das hatte er auch auf seinen Wunschzettel geschrieben. Aber der kurze Text auf dieser Notiz zeigte all seine Hoffnung. Er schien sich so sicher, dass sein Vater dieses Weihnachten heim kommen würde. "Oh, Robert!", seufzte der alte Mann, "Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest dich mehr um deinen Jungen kümmern, er braucht dich." Dann legte er den Zettel wieder an Ort und Stelle und verließ das Haus. Er hatte Mitleid mit seinem Enkel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Am Weihnachtsmorgen war Ben schon ganz früh wach. Er war, wahrscheinlich wie alle Kinder, ziemlich aufgeregt. Würde sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen? Würde Dad heim kommen? Was würde unter dem Baum für ihn liegen? Dad sicher nicht! Er kicherte bei dem Gedanken. Nun ja, es war kein richtiger Weihnachtsbaum. Großmutter sagte, Tannenbäume wären auch Lebewesen und gehörten in den Wald, nicht ins Wohnzimmer. Nicht mal zu Weihnachten, denn dort würden sie sterben. Und hatte sie nicht recht? Ben sah das ein. Seine Mum, die ihm einst erzählt hatte, dass die Natur ihre Religion war, hatte ihm Ähnliches über Bäume gesagt.  
So hatten sie nur ein paar Zweige, die die Tannenbäume "freiwillig" hergegeben hatten, indem sie sie verloren hatten, In die große Vase gestellt und Ben hatte mit der Großmutter ein paar Ornamente gebastelt, mit denen sie die Zweige geschmückt hatten.  
Auch Ben hatte Geschenke für seine Großeltern gemacht. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm Nähen und Sticken beigebracht und so hatte er ihren Namen auf ihr Lieblingstaschentuch, das sie nur sonntags und an Feiertagen benutzte, gestickt und für den Großvater hatte er einen Elch geschnitzt. Der war etwas grobschlächtig geraten und nicht ganz perfekt, aber Ben war sicher, Großvater fand es okay, hatte er ihm doch erst im vergangenen Sommer das Schnitzen beigebracht und er brauchte noch etwas Übung.  
Die Geschenke hatte er sorgfältig in Zeitungspapier verpackt und mit kleinen Tannenzweigen geschmückt. Nun bewahrte er sie unter seinem Bett auf.  
Er stand auf, schlich zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Die Großeltern schienen noch zu schlafen. Der Junge holte die Geschenke hervor und schlich sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort, unter der Vase mit dem Tannengrün, lagen einige wenige Päckchen und Ben war neugierig, was sich darin befand, doch er musste vorsichtig sein. Er legte die Geschenke für die Großeltern mit dazu und ging leise zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort hüpfte er ins Bett zurück und kuschelte sich ein. Es war kalt in der Kammer und am Fenster wuchsen wunderschöne Eisblumen. Draußen hatte es zu schneien begonnen.

"Hey, wer will denn da die Bescherung verschlafen?" Ben öffnete die Augen und sah in das gutmütige Gesicht seines Großvaters. "Guten Morgen, Großvater.", sagte der Junge mit schläfriger Stimme. "Guten Morgen, Ben. Willst du nicht aufstehen und nachsehen, ob der Weihnachtsmann dir Geschenke gebracht hat?" "Ja, Großvater!" Ben warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und sprang auf. Er war verwundert, dass es bereits warm in der Kammer war. Großvater musste Feuer im Ofen gemacht haben, während er noch schlief. Großvater nahm den Jungen hoch und setzte ihn auf seine Schultern. "Hey!", lachte Ben, "Dafür bin ich schon zu groß!" Großvater lachte auch und tanzte mit ihm durch die Kammer. "Du bist nicht zu groß, solange ich dich tragen kann. Du bist das schönste Geschenk, das deine Großmutter und ich je bekommen haben, weißt du das?" Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte den Jungen. Auch wenn sein Dad nicht heimkam, er wurde trotzdem geliebt und das war gut.

Nach dem Frühstück entschied die Großmutter, dass Ben jetzt seine Geschenke auspacken durfte. Er bekam ein paar neue Handschuhe aus Leder mit buntem Druck, wie sie die Inuit machten, eine neue Schultasche, ganz neu und ein paar Süßigkeiten. Nachdem Großmutter ihn aufgefordert hatte, in die Schultasche zu sehen, tat er es und fand eine orangene Kugel. Neugierig holte er sie heraus und sah sie erstaunt an. "Eine Orange...", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. "Ja, Ben.", sagte die Großmutter, "Die hast du dir doch gewünscht. "  
Er drehte die Frucht in seinen Händen und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Dann schnupperte er daran und leckte über die Schale. "Du musst sie vorher schälen.", meinte die Großmutter, aber Ben wollte sie nicht sofort essen. Er wollte sie noch ein wenig behalten, für einen ganz besonderen Anlass.  
Die Schultasche fand er toll und bedankte sich bei den Großeltern. Auch die Handschuhe waren schön. "Hey", sagte der Großvater plötzlich, "da ist ja noch ein Päckchen, das du übersehen hast, Ben."  
Schlittschuhe!, dachte Ben sofort, aber als er das Päckchen sah, merkte er, dass da mit Sicherheit keine Schlittschuhe drin sein konnten. Es war ein Buch. Ein sehr interessantes Buch über das Überleben in der Wildnis. "Wow! Danke!", rief Ben begeistert, als er es durchblätterte. "Das sind tolle Geschenke, aber nun müsst ihr eure aufmachen."  
Die Großeltern taten es und waren gerührt. Großmutter hatte sogar eine Träne im Auge. Sie war stolz auf ihren Enkel und dass er die neuen Fähigkeiten so schnell gelernt hatte." Großvater erkannte sofort, dass die Schnitzerei ein Elch war und Ben war erleichtert. Dann war es wohl doch nicht so schlecht. "Danke, Benton.", sagte der Großvater mit leicht zittriger Stimme. "Das ist wunderschön." Ben strahlte.

Unter seinem Bett hatte er noch ein weiteres Geschenk. Für seinen Dad. Aus Lederresten hatte er ihm ein Portemonnaie genäht. Es war schwierig gewesen, da das Leder ziemlich fest war und er hatte sich die Finger blutig gestochen. Aber er hatte es geschafft und es gefiel ihm. Vielleicht würde es seinem Dad auch gefallen?  
"Ich geh ein wenig raus, bis es Mittag gibt, okay, Grandma?", rief Ben. Die Großmutter antwortete: "Wenn du fertig mit deinen Arbeiten bist, darfst du gehen." "Bin ich!", rief der Junge, zog Stiefel und Jacke an, nahm die Mütze und seine neuen Handschuhe und verschwand nach draußen. Großmutter sah ihm lächelnd nach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ben lief hinunter zum See. Er war sicher, dass die anderen Kinder dort Hockey spielen würden und er wollte ihnen zusehen. Schon von weitem sah er das bunte Gewimmel auf dem Eis. Es war Tradition, dass die Kinder am Weihnachtsmorgen ein Match austrugen. Viele hatten Besuch aus anderen Orten. Cousins oder Freunde. Ben blieb unter einem Baum in einiger Entfernung stehen und sah ihnen zu, wie sie auf ihren Schlittschuhen über das Eis flitzten und den Puck jagten. Einige hatten richtige Hockeyschläger, aber die Meisten hatten nur selbstgeschnitzte Stöcke. Sie hatten sich in zwei Mannschaften aufgeteilt, von denen sich die Kinder der einen Mannschaft ein blaues und die der anderen ein rotes Band um den rechten Oberarm gebunden hatten, um die Mannschaften zu unterscheiden.  
Aus Stöcken und alten Fischernetzen hatten sie zwei Tore gebastelt und aufgestellt.  
Ben war begeistert. Wie gern hätte er mitgemacht. Er erkannte einige Klassenkameraden. Einer rief: "Hey, Fraser! Komm aufs Eis, wir brauchen noch einenVerteidiger!" Aber Ben zuckte traurig mit den Schultern. "Hab keine Schlittschuhe.", entgegnete er kleinlaut. "Dann geh heim und hol sie!", rief der Junge, aber Ben schüttelte den Kopf. Der Junge sah ihn verwundert an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen leuchteten. "Du hast keine?", fragte er ungläubig. Ben schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Ein kanadisches Kind, das keine Schlittschuhe besitzt...", sagte der Junge verwundert, "Du bist wirklich merkwürdig, Fraser." Die anderen lachten und der Junge gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen. Traurig drehte Ben sich um und ging davon. Niemand beachtete ihn mehr. 

War es seine Schuld, dass er keine Schlittschuhe hatte? Dafür hatte er Bücher, jede Menge davon. Aber das war nicht das selbe. Im Moment hätte er lieber Schlittschuhe. Es war das erste Mal, dass die Kinder ihn gefragt hatten, ob er mitspielen wollte. Was würde er jetzt für ein paar Schlittschuhe geben? Okay, vielleicht war er unfair. Seine Großeltern hatten eben nicht so viel Geld und dachten eben immer an die praktischen Dinge, die er gebrauchen konnte. Das war ja gut und richtig und er liebte seine Großeltern und sie liebten ihn, aber was wussten sie schon von den Nöten eines Achteinhalbjährigen, der keine Freunde hatte, weil er "merkwürdig" war? Weil er keine Schlittschuhe hatte und keine Mutter...  
Ben schniefte und wischte sich mit den neuen Handschuhen übers Gesicht. Er ging hinunter zum Fluss, wo er seine Höhle hatte. Seinen geheimen Rückzugsort zwischen den Felsen. Es war keine richtige Höhle, eher eine Nische zwischen den Felsen, aber sie war windgeschützt und man hatte einen guten Blick über das Flussdelta.  
Die Landschaft war weiß und öde. Normalerweise liebte er das, aber heute machte es ihn traurig. Wenn er wenigstens ein Hundegespann hätte...

Nach einer Weile wurde ihm kalt und er beschloss, nach Hause zu gehen. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte und zu Hause konnte er in seinem neuen Buch lesen. Er krabbelte aus der Höhle und blinzelte, als sich seine Augen an die weiße Weite gewöhnen mussten. In der Ferne bewegte sich etwas. Etwas dunkles, langes. Ein Hundeschlittengespann? Wer fuhr denn hier so weit draußen mit einem Hundeschlitten umher? Vielleicht Sgt. Frobisher, Dads Freund, der ihm Grüße von seinem Vater brachte? Das ist schon hin und wieder vorgekommen.  
Bens Großeltern hatten ihn immer davor gewarnt, nicht vorsichtig Fremden gegenüber zu sein. Man wusste ja nie, wen man vor sich hatte. Was aber, wenn es doch Sgt. Frobisher war? Vielleicht würde er ihm erlauben, das Gespann zu steuern? Manchmal tat er das.  
Der Junge war hin und her gerissen von seiner Neugier und dem Drang, nach Hause zu laufen.  
Das Gespann kam näher und nun sah er, dass es nicht Sgt. Frobisher war, aber die Silhouette war ihm dennoch vertraut. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff, wen er dort sah, aber dann lief ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht und alle Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung waren wie weggeblasen.  
"Dad!", schrie der Junge und rannte dem Gespann entgegen, so schnell er konnte. "DAD!" Seine Lungen brannten, aber er wurde nicht langsamer.

Robert Fraser war müde. Nur noch wenige Minuten und er würde sein Elternhaus erreichen. Dann könnte er sich ausruhen und seinen Jungen in die Arme schließen. Er hatte ein paar Tage frei bekommen, nachdem er einen schwierigen Fall gelöst hatte, bei dem er den Verdächtigen über hunderte Kilometer verfolgt hatte. Noch nie hatte sich Sgt. Robert Fraser so müde und ausgebrannt gefühlt und war so froh gewesen, nach Hause zu kommen. Zumindest nicht, seit seine geliebte Caroline gestorben war. Sein Junge würde staunen, wenn er sah, was er ihm als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte. Eine komplette Eishockeyausrüstung. Sogar mit Helm. Robert hatte eine Prämie für gute Arbeit bekommen und wusste, wie sehr sein Ben sich Schlittschuhe wünschte. Also hatte er ihm von der Prämie eine Hockeyausrüstung gekauft. Der Junge würde glücklich sein. Der Gedanke an die großen, blauen Strahleaugen seines geliebten Kindes ließen ihn die letzten Kilometer durchhalten.

"DAD!", hörte Robert jemanden aus der Ferne rufen. Was war das? "DAD!", hörte er erneut und sah in der Ferne, wie eine winzige Gestalt auf ihn zuraste. "Benton...", flüsterte er ungläubig, "Woher..." So schnell konnte nur EIN Kind in den Nordwestterritorien laufen. Robert grinste bei dem Gedanken. Er trieb die Hunde an, um schneller zu seinem Jungen zu kommen.

Ben wurde langsamer. Er keuchte. Ja, das war eindeutig sein Dad. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude und Aufregung. Das wurde das schönste Weihnachtsfest, das er nach dem Tod seiner Mutter erleben würde, da war er sich sicher. "Dad...", keuchte er.  
Dann war sein Vater bei ihm. Er stoppte den Schlitten und sprang ab. Die Müdigkeit war plötzlich verschwunden. Robert nahm seinen Jungen in den Arm, hob ihn hoch und wirbelte ihn herum. "Ben!", rief er, "Ich habe dich so vermisst! Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sohn." Ben drückte sein Gesicht in das Fell von Roberts Mantel und flüsterte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Dad. Aber nun ist alles gut. Frohe Weihnachten."

Am Himmel blinkte der hellste Stern...

 

TYK


End file.
